Emperor's Fists
Emperor's Fists are an Imperial Fists successor chapter played by than none other than... Tom. These wankers Space Marines have been know for their tendency to Kill steal kill things on low wounds or about to die, this has given them a lack of respect from many of their allies, however it is an extremely efficient tactic, using covering fire to push forward into the enemy. They don't have a home planet and their fortress monastery is their flag-ship. Chief Librarian Ronnius III Chief Librarian Ronnius is an Epistolary and the Chief Librarian of the Emperor's Fists. He is renowned as a very staunch man, with a willpower the quantity of which is rarely seen in the galaxy. Ronnius is also the Captain of The Night Adder. Chapter Strength The full strength of the Emperor's fist is roughly 1000 space marines, with the apothecaries and tech-marines. They have roughly 4 battle-barges, 18 strike-cruiser, roughly and 50 frigates. Capital Ships * The Shadow Axe (fortress monastery (flag ship)) * The Flame of Dorn (Battle-Barge) * The Night Adder (Battle-Barge) * The Sky Hammer (Battle-Barge) Skymaster Thyrus Skymaster Thyrus, functioning as the chapter master of the Emperor's Fists is an interesting character.He is known to be often drunk (which is not easy for a space marine), and even when drunk he is a powerful and strategic genius when it comes to void warfare . He has particular contempt for the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition, and is well known for challenging the Inquisition and protecting those accused of heresy whom he believes is innocent. One time, he even talked Inquisitor Lady Veronica Khurtze out of consigning a hive world to Exterminatus, convincing her that his space marines could perform a more efficient action.. It is not rare that he has even engaged in small scale military combat with the Inquisition, however due to his loyalty to the Emperor and his chapter's prowess in battle, he has always been pardoned. When he was but a scout, he flew a downed Land Speeder Tempest expertly and to maximum efficiency to kill a Heirophant Bio-Titan. Similar feats as these made him a prime candidate for promotion, and he became Skymaster of the Emperor's Fists within a decade. However, whilst he can command a fleet as well as an Imperial Naval Officer, he can't command a ground army as well, at all. He has been known in the past for making poor tactical decisions in ground warfare. Unfortunately, these brash decisions have recently led to his untimely demise- he chose to make himself into a distraction. This was not at all necessary, it just helped him to feel like a martyr when he inevitably got speared by the enemy. RIP, he was a poor soul. The Nightmare Of Raven The Nightmare Of Raven is a Retribution class Battleship which seen many battles but has been given a new Captain whom turned traitor to the tau. When Skymaster Thyrus received this information through his numerous Imperial Navy contacts, he uncontrollably laughed for 20 minutes on the bridge of the Shadow Axe and unnerving the bridge personal. He ordered The Night Adder and its Captain Chief Librarian Ronnius to pursue this ship with the escort of 3 strike-cruisers, 8 light cruisers and 23 frigates leaving the remainder of the fleet to fight in the battle above forge world Agripinaa. Resupply The Emperors Fist Chapter resupply at Port Maw in the Gothic sector when engaging forces near the Eye of Terror but when not they dock at Mars in Segmentum Solar were the fleet can be repaired and re fitted. When at Mars Skymaster Thyrus enjoys journeying to Holy Terra its self and going to the gates of the imperial palace. Category:Lore Category:Forces